There She Was, Just Walking Down the Street
by EmeryEnya
Summary: Captain Rodgers comes to the resucue of the reader when some punks start messing with her. After the incident he begins walking her everyday to "keep her safe." Fluffy One Shot


"It's going to be a great day, take on me world, Take. On. Me. " You give yourself a little pep talk as you stand in the door of your apartment. You take one last look into the mirror, twirling a bit so you can see the way jet black pencil skirt makes your hips look good and your dark, rich purple blouse makes your rack look killer. Your dirty blonde hair falls heavily to the right, accenting your eyes. Your look amazing and you should because this outfit cost the equivalent of a small country. You take one step from the door way onto the side walk and promptly trip. Maybe today won't turn out to be so great. Crap.

You begin walking down the street. There was hardly anyone around which was typical considering it was late in the morning. Still, you tried to walk with your head up and your back straight. Even if you are not very confident you could at least try to look like you are.

You check your watch and pick up your pace, you have to present at 10 and you want to be there early to set up. Your heels click rabidly on the concrete. Out of the corner of your eye you spot them. Your heart, which had been calm a moment before now began to race. The group of low-life, twenty-something boys were laughing obnoxiously, playfully shoving one another, and shouting expletives at passing cars, a number of yards ahead of you. You knew this bunch and you had seen what they did to other girls who crossed their path. You slow your pace and quickly begin to scan, trying to find an alternative to walking right past them. Crossing the street was impossible, and you couldn't simply turn around. You decide to walk quickly and try to blend in with the group of people in front of you. You silently swear when the group decides they are turning into the shop front at your right, leaving you by yourself. The group of hormonal wannabes spot you and there is a slight pause in their see the leader of the group approaching you as the others go behind you.

"Hey girl"

You ignore him completely which is difficult because of how he has situated himself slightly ahead of you.

"I said hello! Why don't you give me a smile there boo."

Your eyes are pinned straight ahead, still aware of the the three behind you. Your pursuer looses patience and grabs your arm, pulling you towards him.

"I expect an answer when I talk to yo.."

He's cut off suddenly when your hand connects with the side of his face. His face contorts before pushing you into his groupies. He gets close to your face, ready to spit an insult when his eyes grow in shock as a hand grabs his hair. He is yanked back and shovedA against the brick building to the right. The arms that were holding you suddenly shove you away as he and his groupies run like cowards. You turn to look at your rescuer and find yourself face to face with a chest, so it was more like face to chest. It was incredibly toned and large, covered by a dark navy shirt with two stripes of crimson. Your move your eyes up to meet his eyes. His face is bent towards you in concern but you were more focused on his chiseled face and dark blond hair. You knew this face. You remember seeing it on the retro posters your grandfather always had up in his office. This was the captain. THE captain of America. You shake yourself from your shock and realize that he was talking.

"Little punks, I knew they were trouble. Are you alright? I can phone the police with you if you want to press charges or something."

"N-no it's ok, I-I'm fine."

You close your eyes in frustration at your stutter, it was betraying your composure. You hated that Captain America just had to save you like you were a stupid damsel in distress who couldn't do anything more then flirt and cry.

The captain's eyes narrowed, he knew you were more upset then you would admit but he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Well alright but I'll walk you to wherever you were headed if that's okay."

You smile and nod. You were hoping he would offer. You take a moment as you begin to walk again to control the tears that were smarting at the corners of your eyes.

"I was just headed to that community center right there." You pause again, unsure of how exactly to phrase your words.

"Ah...Thank you, Captain." You wince at how simple that sounded.

He looks down at you for a moment.

"Please, call me Steve. And no thanks needed, I wasn't just about to let those punks treat a lady like you that way."

You try to hide the small blush that comes to your cheeks when he said the word lady like it was a sacred. You don't know that he saw you blush which is blessing because had you seen the look of amusement that came to his face the color on your face would have grown deeper.

He opens the front door of the community center, allowing you to enter first. You spot Sam and scurry over to give him a hug. His arms tighten around you when he feels how you are shaking. Your stupid body was betraying you again.

"What happened and so help me you better not tell me you're fine."

"I am fine..." you step back to look behind you at Steve who was walking up behind you. "Now."

Sam's eyebrows rise as he looks at Steve and Steve's do the same. You look between in confusion as they begin to laugh.

Steve and Sam tell you the story of how they met as you set up your projector and computer in the conference room. Steve stays to watch your presentation to the veterans gathered about stress and anxiety relief and the group discussion you held after. He walked you back to your apartment and considering his was just a block away you didn't feel too guilty. He started to walk you to the community center every week using the excuse of getting you there safely every time. Soon your walks turned to walks to the cafe around the corner and runs in the park. One by one you helped him eliminate the pop culture items on his list. While walking home on a cold, beautiful, December night from the community center veterans Christmas party he finally asks you out for dinner, at his place.


End file.
